<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Revenge by beepbop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691046">Sweet Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbop/pseuds/beepbop'>beepbop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boot Worship, Condescension, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, OOC Rose, Orgasm Denial, Political Conversion, Smoking, dubcon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbop/pseuds/beepbop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux's ego is bruised after Rose bites him, so he has her brought to his chambers to teach her a lesson. This fic is extremely dark!! Please be aware of that before you decide to read it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't even know where to begin with the gross mess that is this fic lmao.</p><p>Within the text, what occurs between Hux and Rose is specifically described as not rape, but that's only how the characters are seeing it. I have tagged it as rape to be on the safe side, and I'd say at the least it's 100% dubcon. </p><p>There is also an element of political conversion kink here. It's not really my thing  (it just naturally found its way in as a type of humiliation that made sense in this context), and it's not at the forefront of the fic (Rose doesn't ever subscribe to First Order ideology), but it IS in there, and I think it's only fair to warn people since the First Order is undeniably fash. </p><p>There's also some kind of intelligence belittlement thing going on here, but I didn't know what to tag it as so I'm just putting it in the notes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose stumbled and kicked her way to General Hux's chambers, determined that the stormtroopers dragging her there would not have an easy time following their orders. She would not go quietly, and besides, it was much easier to scream and thrash than to think about what awaited her on the other side of that door. But time marched on and with it the stormtroopers, and eventually she reached the dreaded door and was unceremoniously tossed through it, landing on her behind with a thump. Before she could say a thing, the stormtroopers were gone, and she was alone with her thoughts.<br/>
<br/>
She wondered what had happened to Finn. As she was being dragged away, she had heard them interrogating him about the Resistance forces. It was some comfort to know that there was very little Finn could actually tell the First Order, him having been unconscious for much of the time he'd been on the ship. She just hoped the First Order would believe that he knew nothing and kill him quickly. Hux still wasn't here though... She tried not to think about what that meant for Finn.<br/>
<br/>
The sound of boots walking briskly towards Hux's room brought Rose's thoughts back to her own fate. Hux had been furious when she’d bit his hand earlier, and that anger wasn’t likely to fade any time soon.</p><p>Heart suddenly racing, she frantically began trying to wriggle her hands out of their restraints. Just as she had resorted to trying to chew herself free, the doors slid open to reveal an amused Hux.<br/>
<br/>
"Having a snack, are we?"<br/>
<br/>
She just glared, hoping the evidence of her embarrassment wouldn't show on her cheeks, but her silence didn't seem to faze him. Hands behind his back, he sauntered over until he was just inches from her. He took a moment there, staring down at his helpless prisoner with a self-satisfied grin that made her want to pummel him. She couldn't stand the idea of somebody with such despicable beliefs, who had hurt her friends and committed so many evil acts, gloating over her defeat. She felt something else too... Anger, yes, but also humiliation, and a very small but growing attraction which she quickly pushed from her mind, though 'pushed' might have been too mild a term. More accurately, she roundhouse kicked it straight out of her brain.</p><p>Rose had always had questionable taste in men -- a less than perfect childhood and a series of bad relationships had seen to that. To her perpetual frustration, she couldn’t help but go weak at the knees for a domineering personality, but she still had pride, pride and respect for herself and for the Resistance. There was no way she would let herself be attracted to General Hux.<br/>
<br/>
Mercifully done with his moment of self-indulgence, Hux knelt down beside her and, to Rose's surprise, undid her restraints. So surprised was she that it took her a full 10 seconds of staring at him in confusion before she took the opportunity to lunge. With the ferocity of an enraged lioness and a snarl to match it, Rose leapt forward, meeting nothing but air as Hux jumped backwards just in time. Stumbling to her feet after him, she lunged again, and this time was thwarted by a swift backhand that sent her tumbling back down to the floor.<br/>
<br/>
The pain was sharp at first but slowly was pierced by an equally unpleasant dullness as her cheekbone registered the impact. "Fuck you," she spat, cradling the left side of her face.<br/>
<br/>
He wasn't even looking at her, his attention instead captured by his hitting hand, which he regarded with mild interest. "Do you know why I've brought you here?" He asked, finally deigning to look at her once he finished his question.<br/>
<br/>
She shrugged, glancing over at the king-size bed at the far end of the room. "To rape me?" Her voice was nonchalant, cool, sarcastic, or at least she hoped so. She didn't want him to know what a discordant cocktail of emotions the prospect was making her feel.<br/>
<br/>
He considered her answer, though Rose didn't see what was necessary to consider. Surely he knew why he hadn't killed her already. "To teach you a lesson," he said at last, pausing for her reaction.</p><p>She refused to give one.</p><p>"Some people are born to lead, others to follow. You need to learn first-hand that the First Order is stronger than the Resistance, superior. We will crush you at every turn, and however much of a fight you put up, you will bend to our will in the end."<br/>
<br/>
"That bite I gave you must have really done a number on your fragile ego." Now it was her turn to hope for some kind of reaction, but he proved just as frustrating, only giving her an almost pitying ‘nice try’ smile before continuing.<br/>
<br/>
"I have delivered my lesson in one way already." He gestured to her still-tender cheek. "But there are other, more persuasive means of illustrating my point," he finished, voice heavy with innuendo.<br/>
<br/>
She raised an eyebrow. "So to rape me then, like I said." But her voice was thinner this time, shakier, and Hux heard it.<br/>
<br/>
A cruel smile spread across his face. "Why, you sound afraid! It can't be that the brave Resistance fighter is afraid to be touched by me, can it?" He asked, his mock-surprise turning to laughter.<br/>
<br/>
Her earlier emotions bubbled up once more, now impossible to do away with in the face of his mockery. It was like she was fractured into four different people: the first one wanted to tear his throat out with her teeth; the second wanted to crawl into a corner and escape being perceived altogether; the third simply wanted to sit there and cry, and the fourth, to her dismay, wanted to snuggle right up to him and let him do whatever he wanted to her.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As it was, she let her shame take control. She wished she were the kind of person who could look into a man's eyes as he laughed at her, fix him with a steely gaze that said, "you cannot humiliate me", but she wasn't. Instead she flushed bright red and averted her eyes after only a few seconds.</p><p>"Oh no, did I embarrass you? Poor little girl." His voice was positively dripping with condescension, and before she even registered what she was doing, something between a gasp and moan had escaped her lips. Immediately she clapped her hands over her mouth, but the damage was done.</p><p>He scoffed in derision and amusement, wearing real, uncalculated, delighted shock on his face. “Ohhh.” He clapped his gloved hands together. “Oh, I see. Well, isn’t this just splendid.”</p><p>Rose cursed herself. Why couldn’t she have kept her mouth shut? She had let her hatred get pushed to the side for just one second, and now he knew. She couldn’t let him use this against her, couldn’t forgive herself if she let a First Order bastard like him dominate her.</p><p>In a split-second decision, she took off running towards the doors, with no idea how to even open them, let alone where she would go once she was out. All she knew was that she had to get away. She kept going, certain that he was hot on her heels, her blood rushing in her ears. Finally, she made it to the doors and began searching for a button to open them. Nothing. Then she saw a keypad off to the right. Frantically, she began punching in numbers at random.</p><p>Once the third combination had failed, it occurred to Rose that Hux should have caught up with her by now. She risked a glance over her shoulder and saw him nonchalantly making his way over. She knew the chances of entering the right code were low, but she’d be damned if she didn’t try. 9-3-5-9… CODE INCORRECT… 5-2-1-1… CODE INCORRECT… 7-4-2-8… CODE INCORRECT.</p><p>Just as she was about to try again, his hand grabbed hers and pinned it to the door, spinning her around in the process so that she was facing him. His other hand came down by her right side. She was trapped, just inches from him, so close that she could discern the different shades of red in his neatly trimmed hair, see the purple rings under his eyes that he’d gained from his tireless work in destroying lives, hear his quiet breathing.</p><p>“It’s funny, you attacked me the moment you had the opportunity, but you only tried to run after you had let slip your dirty little secret. Even though you thought I was planning on raping you, you didn’t try to run. Do you know what I think?” He brought his face closer. She could feel his breath now.  “I think you're afraid you'll give in. I think you want me to close this agonising gap between us right now and take you, so that even if you kiss me back, even if you beg for my cock, you can tell yourself later that you had no real choice, that it was going to happen no matter what and you were just participating to make the whole thing less painful.” He paused, grabbing her chin so that she was forced to face him. “I brought you here to teach you a lesson, a lesson which I now think you already know deep down. It’s just that pesky pride of yours which prevents you from accepting it. You know I’m superior; you want me to lead you; you want me to dominate you, but I won’t, not until you ask for it.”</p><p>Summoning all her courage, she sent a glob of saliva flying into his face. “You’re scum,” Rose hissed. “You and the whole First Order.”</p><p>Unbothered, he wiped the spit from his face and chuckled. “So afraid to give in.”</p><p>She considered struggling for a moment, using her free hand to knock the wind from him and try a few more keypad combinations, but it was a foolish idea. She almost certainly wouldn’t get the code right, and even if she did and she managed to run, the ship was crawling with stormtroopers – she would be recaptured in seconds.</p><p>His hand travelled from her chin to her cheek, stroking it ever so lightly and leaving a trail of goosebumps. His voice became softer, gentler. “It’s okay to give in, though. You’ve been through so much today, betrayed, captured, beaten. I imagine you’re just <em>aching</em> for somebody strong to hold you and comfort you.”</p><p>Tears sprang to Rose’s eyes as he spoke. She did want that. She wanted him to encircle her and pour cruel kindness into her ear and make every tragedy she and the Resistance had suffered recently disappear.</p><p>“Are you going to <em>cry</em>?” He stuck his bottom lip out. “Awwww, poor darling.”</p><p>His sympathy, so obviously false and yet so appealing, proved to be the final straw. Unable to fight or run, she let the tears spill down her cheeks as her face crumpled and all her posturing fell away. Pressing her face into the material of her own sleeve, she retreated into herself in the hope that she could provide the comfort she craved, but Hux was determined to press his advantage.</p><p>“It’s okay, sweetie. I can only imagine how difficult this is for you, trying to go against your nature like this. You just weren’t born to resist.”</p><p>Her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. She wanted to come out with a retort so biting that it would render him incapable of acting this way, but nothing came, and she was left with the now overwhelming urge to touch him. His body was so close to hers… she could just reach out and it would all be over. “How can you really believe that?” she found herself asking instead.</p><p>Another scoff. “Easily. Look at you, taken prisoner after a frankly idiotic failed sabotage mission, snivelling after five minutes of blatant manipulation and panting for me like an animal in heat because of some light taunting. One has to laugh. And look at me compared to you, already the most powerful First Order general in my 30s, a destroyer of planets, able to reduce a feral Resistance rat like you to tears in a shockingly short amount of time. I am better than you in every conceivable way, and we both know you’re just <em>dying</em> to prove me right.”</p><p>“I hate you,” she said weakly. He was absolutely wrong. If she were in any situation other than this she would have easily been able to argue back that none of those things had any bearing whatsoever on a person’s inherent worth or the validity of their political beliefs, but right now with him watching her so intently, his lips curled upwards in smug anticipation, that was all she could bring herself to say.</p><p>“Mmm, I know,” he answered in that same condescending tone he had used before.</p><p>It was all too much. Audibly sobbing now, she moved her hand out from under his and placed her arms around him, burying her wet face in his black First Order tunic. He felt so warm and soft, and when he finally wrapped his arms around her and began to gently stroke her hair and press small kisses on the top of her head, it only made her cry harder.</p><p>“Good girl,” he cooed in between kisses. “Good girl.”</p><p>Another moan escaped her, and this time she didn’t try to stop it. She squeezed him tighter in her arms, trying to get as close as humanly possible to his firm, reassuring form. It seemed somehow that if she could just get close enough, she would be able to forget the terrible thing she was doing.</p><p>Suddenly, though, he stepped away, and the room turned cold.</p><p>A chill went through her as it dawned on Rose that this could have all been a trick. In fact, it probably was. He just wanted to see how far he could get her to debase herself. Of course somebody like General Hux, who thought the Resistance a bunch of vermin in need of extermination, would never actually stoop to fucking her, even as a power play.</p><p>“Ah, you should see your face,” he sighed. “So needy. You needn’t worry, though. I didn’t trick you, but I do require something.”</p><p>She exhaled in relief. <em>Anything</em>, she wanted to say, but she couldn’t bring herself to. There was no point trying to maintain whatever dignity she had left – she had already betrayed herself, her friends, and everything she stood for the moment she touched him of her own free will, but he was still the lowest of the low, no matter what sick emotional comfort he was able to offer her. “Yes?”</p><p>“It’s a trifling thing really, but I need to know that you’ve accepted the truth. How could I, in good conscious, give you the fucking you so desperately crave if I thought that in your mind you might still be convinced that you were really better than, or even equal to, me?”</p><p>Rose gulped as he extended a black gloved hand and cupped her cheek. This couldn’t be good.</p><p>“I want to hear you say it. Say ‘I bow to you and to the First Order’.”</p><p>She stared at him, mouth agape. “I… I can’t say that.”</p><p>“Pity.” He turned his back on her as if it were nothing and went to sit on the bed, leaving Rose adrift in the suddenly far too spacious room.</p><p>She hurried after him, as if magnetically compelled. “Wait!” She threw herself down next to him just as he was lighting a cigarette. “I’m sorry. Please.” She was painfully aware of how pathetic she sounded as her voice starting to crack again. “Please don’t leave me.”</p><p>Hux gave no indication that he had heard her and instead took a long drag from his cigarette. He looked so elegant with smoke curling from his mouth and a cigarette pinched between his fingers that for a moment she forgot her pleading and just watched him. All she wanted to do was touch him, but the price was too high – that was an irrefutable fact.</p><p>“You’re better than me. I can say that I bow to you. I do, I bow to you, but I just can’t say that the-“ She was cut off by Hux grabbing her hair. Then, leaning over, his eyes fixed on hers, he exhaled, slowly and purposefully blowing smoke into her face.</p><p>Though Rose could hardly see, coughing and spluttering and trying desperately to rub the burn from her eyes, she knew he was smiling as he watched her.</p><p>“You still don’t seem to get it. Let me put it in terms that even you could understand. You want me more than anything. You would kiss the ground I walked on for just a crumb of attention from me – you might just do it anyway.” He chuckled a little at the thought. “You think you can belong to me and not to the First Order. Well, pet, I <em>am</em> the First Order. So why don’t you stop pretending to be strong and do as you’re told like a good girl?” he finished, a hard edge having crept into his patronising tone.</p><p>“I…” Her voice cracked. She forced the lump in her throat down. Rose wanted to believe her refusal to cry again was because she didn’t want to humiliate herself further, but she knew it wasn't really. She feared Hux would get fed up of her. He hated her, of course, but she would die if he stopped wanting her. She <em>needed</em> him. This line of thought wasn’t helping – her eyes were moistening. What could she do? She would die also if she ever said the things he wanted her to.</p><p>As Rose panicked, Hux put his arm around her and pulled her close, suddenly caring and tender again. “Shhh, darling, it’s alright. I know how hard this is for you. You’ve been told all your life that you need to stand up to power and fight back against cruel men like me. It can’t be easy to find out that that was all a lie, but don’t worry, I’ll help you say it.”</p><p>Everything coming from his mouth was total bullshit, but he was being so <em>nice</em> to her that she nevertheless fell gratefully into his embrace, resting her head on his comfortably padded shoulder. “Thank you,” she murmured into the material of his jacket before he gently pulled her back and pressed his lips against hers. They were soft, softer than she’d expected. In fact, she didn’t know what she had expected.</p><p>General Hux’s kiss was as dominating as his manner, though, his tongue invading her mouth as he devoured her, and she was happy to let him. She wanted him to take and take until there was nothing left.</p><p>His hands began to explore her body with equal passion. One ran through her hair while the other roved across her breasts, her waist, her back, her ass, until it finally slipped beneath the waistband of her uniform, then… <em>oh kriff</em>… into her underwear.</p><p>She moaned into his mouth, which only spurred him on. His fingers danced lightly over her labia, just millimetres from where she really wanted them. “Please…” she breathed in between kisses.</p><p>He remained stubborn, however, just close enough to build up her desperation, but never close enough to offer any kind of satisfaction.  Moving his mouth over to her ear, he whispered, “you know what I need from you. Just a few little words.”</p><p>She strangled a cry of longing and buried her face in the crook of his neck to avoid answering, running her tongue across the skin there. It was warm and left a lingering taste of salt in her mouth. The intimacy of it was intoxicating or, rather, the lack of real intimacy where it should have been. An irrational part of her feared that he would punish her for presuming to touch such vulnerable bare skin, but he didn’t seem to mind.</p><p>“My, but you are stubborn. I think a little demonstration of my superiority would help, don’t you? On the floor.”</p><p>She lowered herself down uncertainly until she knelt before his feet, waiting for further instruction. He didn’t give any right away. Instead, his lips curved upwards maliciously as he extended an immaculately polished boot towards her.</p><p>Instinctively, she opened her mouth to take it, eliciting another shocked laugh from Hux. “What would your dear Resistance friends say if they knew how eager you were to deepthroat my boot?” His voice softened. “It’s alright. You’ll get your chance.”</p><p>Her cheeks burned with humiliation, and, overcome with embarrassment as she was, she almost didn’t register the cool, hard rubber of his soles pushing up against her face, bearing down on her further and further until her head was pressed into the sleek black floor.</p><p>“You claim you don’t belong under the First Order boot? Try your absolute hardest to get away from me. Use every trick you learned in the Resistance. And if you can’t, well, what other conclusion can either of us draw but that you do belong right here?”</p><p>She’d have a headache later, she knew, but now that she was underneath him, she never wanted to leave. His power was inexorable and absolute, and she was safe so long as she was in his sway. It occurred to her that she was much like a planet orbiting a sun just a little too close, happy to be burnt to a crisp so long as she could keep bathing in those warm, blissful rays.</p><p>He pushed down harder, snapping her from her reverie with a yelp. “Struggle, pet, struggle! If you get free, I won’t make you say it. I won’t mention the First Order at all. I’ll just wrap you up warm in my arms and hold you all night long and speak to you in just the way you like the entire time. Unless, of course, you just love being under my boot that much.”</p><p>His will was far stronger than hers. She knew he would coax her into saying those hateful words unless she prevented it here and now. Turning her head further to the side, she slid her hands around his boot and began to push upwards with all her strength. His leg trembled slightly. If she could just lift it a fraction more, she could slide out from beneath him. She was almost there… But just as she thought she was about to free herself, he pressed down once more, and her hands were forced to retreat lest they were crushed.</p><p>“Oh dear.” Assuming victory, he trailed the tip of his boot down her face until it rested over her lips. The temptation to lick it was strong – she knew Hux wanted her to, but struggling against him had rallied her spirits. She wasn’t ready to give up just yet. She swung her left arm towards his calf in an attempt to throw him off his balance, succeeding in causing only the smallest wobble.</p><p>Hux chuckled and planted his foot firmly on her chest, a position she knew it would be impossible to move him from. “I know you better than you think. You’re stubborn, but we both know that you rather like to lose all the same. Do you concede?”</p><p>“I… I can’t.”</p><p>Wordlessly, he moved his boot back up to her lips. This time, she did what he wanted, taking the tip into her mouth gratefully. She couldn’t be made to say anything now.</p><p>“If you don’t want to speak, you don’t have to, but you’ll be licking my boot until you’re ready to, well… lick my boot,” he said, amused at his own joke.</p><p>Swirling her tongue around the cool patent leather, she moved to take more. It slid in easily, and as she suckled, she gazed up at his cruel, sneering face. She <em>belonged</em> here, pierced by those eyes which hated her so much and promised so much love.</p><p>Rose began to work more vigorously, moving out from under him into an upright position so that she could kiss and lick the top of his boots, not just the tip. She could feel his stare still boring into her, almost physically pushing her down.</p><p>As she polished the leather, the urge to debase herself further only grew. Being under his boot wasn’t enough; she had to find a way to sink lower for him.</p><p>“You feel it, don’t you? You should be here, licking the boots of your betters, not going off on woefully stupid sabotage missions. Did it occur to you back there, as you and FN-2187 sat chained before me, that maybe you’re not very clever? Or did it only occur after I’d successfully gotten you to beg for my love? Maybe there simply isn’t enough going on in that head of yours for the thought to have crossed it at all,” he jeered.</p><p>Rose’s resulting moan was muffled by the vamp of Hux’s boot.</p><p>“Let me spell it out for you. The First Order has bested the Resistance at every turn, and I have bested you at every turn. Not only am I better than you, but I know better than you too. You shouldn’t be thinking about politics or war or morality. You stick to worshipping me and leave the heavy thinking to your superiors, hm?”</p><p>She paused. Everything in her was screaming for her to give in, but a small part of her screamed instead that he was wrong, and she knew that, while it remained, she had to listen to it. “But… Well…”</p><p>“Yes, pet, what is it?”</p><p>“Defeat doesn’t automatically mean something is bad.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow but made no move to reply.</p><p>“I just mean that plenty of movements have failed that in hindsight are regarded to have been in the right, or which later succeeded in a different form.” Her voice came out much smaller than she’d intended.</p><p>“Oh really?” he asked with the kind of pitying indulgence one might use when speaking to an argumentative child. “Can you name any?”</p><p>On any other occasion she could have named five easily, but the stakes of the question had sent every answer flying out of her brain. “Yes! Just give me a second. Um… well, for example, um…” She tried desperately not to look at his widening grin nor listen to him chuckling. “I <em>can</em> name them. It’s just hard right now. Um…” He was laughing at her in earnest now with no sign of stopping.</p><p>She buried her rapidly reddening face in his boot as if that would block out the sound of his laughter. She felt stupid, embarrassed, and more aroused than she’d ever been in her life. She wanted to suck his cock, hump his leg, lick his balls, anything to subjugate herself, to keep hearing that cruel, cruel laughter. “Please…”</p><p>Unable to restrain herself, she sat up and pressed herself up again his leg so that she was sat over his boot, then slowly began to rub herself against it.</p><p>Hux’s laughter died away, though he appeared no less amused. “This is a lovely sight, but I still need to hear those words.”</p><p>She nodded, keeping her eyes downcast and trying to focus on the building pleasure in her abdomen rather than the building guilt at what she was about to do.</p><p>“Look at me. I want to see the defeat in your eyes.”</p><p>Hesitantly, bit by bit, she obeyed.</p><p>“<em>Delicious</em>,” he gloated.</p><p>“You’re so much better than me,” she began.  “You’re so much stronger than me and… and, oh kriff, you <em>are</em> smarter than me. You’re smarter than me by miles. Ohhh, I just want to serve you, be beneath you forever and ever. I bow to you, and…”</p><p>He raised an expectant eyebrow. “And?”</p><p>“And to the First Order.”</p><p>She had said it – the worst thing she could have ever said, something that she had always imagined she’d die before saying. She had betrayed everyone she’d ever loved. She had betrayed Finn.</p><p>Rose slid off of Hux’s boot then; the clouds of desire in her head had parted as if they had never been. Why couldn’t he have beaten the words out of her? Or raped her like he had originally intended? It would have been kinder. Tears spilled freely over her cheeks, and this time she let them.</p><p>Rose felt a black gloved hand lift her chin with that same gentle cruelty as when Hux had spoken to her of the Otomok system, only this time she wouldn’t dream of biting him, and he knew it. He was taunting her, flaunting his conquest of her. “Mmm, yes, cry harder.”</p><p>She didn’t obey for love of him, but all the fight had left her with those hateful words. Sobs tore through her chest like bullets, making her double over in pain, and when Hux put his hands under her arms she allowed herself to be pulled up like a rag doll onto his lap. She allowed him, too, to pull her close and cradle her head against his chest, and she allowed herself to collapse into him.</p><p>“There, there,” he cooed. “Let it all out. Don’t worry about getting my uniform dirty. I can sort that out later. Just cry.”</p><p>Of course, Rose knew that he was still getting off on this, even if she wasn’t, but his motives barely mattered right now. She just needed somebody to hold her tight right now and tell her it was all going to be okay – the who or why wasn’t important.</p><p>He pressed the softest of kisses to the top of her head. “You’ve been such a good girl for me. Aww, I know it was hard for you, but you should be proud that you obeyed me.” He paused and pulled her back. “I’m proud of you.”</p><p>Rose’s face crumpled all over again as she released a fresh bout of tears. She tried to retreat back to the comfort of his uniformed chest, but he held her head firmly so that she was unable to forget whose comfort she was accepting.</p><p>“Much as I’d like to take full credit for this,” he said, lightly tapping her nose, “your reluctant complicity has made breaking you down so much more enjoyable. How boring it would have been if I <em>had</em> just raped you.”</p><p>As his comfort gave way to gloating, some of her earlier lust began to return. The way he looked at her… he wasn’t seeing Rose Tico, but rather his own achievement, his own supremacy reflected back at himself, and as Rose returned that gaze, she saw nothing but pure, narcissistic evil in his face, and for whatever reason, she <em>needed</em> to feed it.</p><p>Then, Hux leaned forward and dragged his tongue up her wet cheek, drawing a shiver from her. “Your tears are exquisite,” he whispered.</p><p>“Please,” she breathed. “Fuck me.”</p><p>With a smirk, he laid her gently down on his soft white sheets and set about undressing her with surprising care. First, he removed her shoes, then, running his hand up her leg, he unbuttoned her breeches and pulled them down along with her underwear.</p><p>There was no admiration or appreciation then as there had been with any of her previous lovers, no sharp intake of breath followed by praise of her beauty. Rose swallowed, worried that perhaps he wouldn’t like what he saw, a ridiculous fear, she knew, since whatever <em>this</em> was had never been about sexual attraction for him.</p><p>However, her worry proved to be unfounded when Hux rested on his elbow beside her and ran his finger up towards her clit and began to rub light circles.</p><p>She felt it instantly. It was a comfortable pleasure at first, one that she could relax and settle into, but as her wetness increased so did his pace. It was as if electricity coursed through her down to her very fingertips, causing her to squirm and writhe under him in ecstasy.</p><p>“Look at you,” he sneered. “A person could hardly even recognise you as the Resistance scum who only hours ago was professing her lifelong hatred of me in between murder attempts. And now here you are, a pathetic little girl mewling and whimpering under me, desperate for me to be even meaner. It was almost too easy to reduce you to this – a little bit of mockery here, the slightest bit of physical contact, some blatantly false reassurances, and you were putty in my hands.”</p><p>Rose couldn’t take it. Every word he dripped into her ear further clouded her mind with bliss, and his body… he was so tantalisingly close to her, but she needed him closer; she needed to be able to grip him tight and feel his whole weight on top of her. She tried to tell him as much, but it came out an unintelligible moan.</p><p>Hux laughed indulgently. “What was that, dear?”</p><p>She tried again. “I n- I nnnnnnnnn…”</p><p>“You’ll have to enunciate, sweetie, or I won’t be able to help you.”</p><p>“Pl- pl- please. I nnnnn- I need y-you,” she paused, overwhelmed for a moment before continuing, “iiiin me.”</p><p>And just like that, his hands ceased their labour, reaching instead to his breeches and freeing a frankly very impressive cock.</p><p>Then, with all the benevolence of a king bestowing the royal touch, he positioned himself on top of her and rubbed the head down from her clit to her entrance so that Rose couldn’t help but gasp at the sensation. Slowly, agonisingly slowly, he slid his length inside her.</p><p>He was gentler than she’d expected too, waiting for her to adjust to his size before he began to thrust into her. It was like nothing she’d experienced before. It went beyond the usual physical pleasure and the joy of feeling close to one’s partner. Instead, it was like she could finally, for the first time in her life, let go of her entire self and let him at once consume and fill her.</p><p>Her hands flew up, clutching at the material of his greatcoat. He was getting faster now, more urgent, thrusting deep into her, his masculine groans speeding her on. She was close now. It seemed like he was too. She grasped at him harder, urging him to go faster, harder. It was building in her, so much that she could hardly take it. Any second now…</p><p>Then, with a choked moan, he stopped, his length twitching just as a delicious heat began to spread inside her. He thrust again, then once more, before he rolled lazily off of her.</p><p>She moved to pull him back, painfully aware of how her clit was throbbing with need, but he only looked at her with a smug derision that amplified her desire tenfold. “Not for you, pet.”</p><p>“Please?”</p><p> “It’s for your own good. If I let you cum, think how sad you’d be afterwards. Trust me, you’ll be much happier needy and dripping, thinking only of me.”</p><p>Though she was still burning with arousal, his manner instantly pacified her. There was a logic to his words, too. It didn’t seem a particularly sound logic, but Rose was too content in her dull haze of lust to work out why. She simply snuggled up next to him, nuzzling his chest and enjoying the feeling of his arms holding her. She had never felt so utterly, completely cared for. The feeling was euphoric. She’d happily never cum again if it meant she could feel this way forever. Forever… “You’re going to keep me around then? You’re not going to kill me?”</p><p>“Oh, I probably will, eventually, but you don’t need to worry your pretty little head about that yet,” he replied, petting her hair. “Right now you’re safe, safe in my arms.”</p><p>“I love you,” she whispered. She didn’t know where the confession came from, but she knew in that moment that she meant it. She loved his kindness and his cruelty, his tauntings and his reassurances, every single trick he used to manipulate and subjugate her. Most of all she loved how he made her feel at peace.</p><p>“I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>